Un desamor y un corazón roto
by ReptarCorex
Summary: Que pasaria si conocieras una persona de la cual te enamoras perdidamente? y si solo te enamoras de ella en una semana? pero en esa semana lo perdiera todo en el amor y los amigos? mal summary ero buena historia! SasuSaku


**Hola!!! nomaz aqui dejandoles otro fic que hize y pues es diferente al otro. Este Si tiene NARRACION!XD**

**Espero les guste y dejen reviews!!!:D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y los personajes que figuran en esta historia NO son MIOS! son de Masashi Kishimoto!!!(si fueran mios ya estuviera sakura con sasuke y fueran casados, y ...y...y tuviera otro rumbo la historia!!!.)**

**La historia la cuenta Sakura! repito: La historia la cuenta Sakura!!:D**

_**"Narraciones de Sakura"**_

_**-Guiones de los personajes-**_

_***Pensamientos de los personajes***_

_**(-) cambio de escena**_

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Y heme aquí como todos los días de mi vida sufriendo por el, aquel al que yo llamo "mi novio" aquel al que odie, odio y odiare, no importa nada, y saben lo peor del caso… que lo amo!. Lo amo por simples razones, por simples que hasta todas la chicas se revolcarían con el, pues que mas se le puede pedir a un hombre con esos ojos tan negros y profundos que parecen perforarte el alma, aquella sonrisa arrogante tan suya, aquel cuerpo digno de admirarse, pues lo dioses no pudieron mandar a alguien tan guapo como el, y esa piel, tan suave y blanca como la nieve. Si tiene razón era un hombre del que se le podía enamorar fácilmente"._

_-Sasuke-kun...por que…-susurró_

_-_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Viernes**_

Era un hermoso día de primavera. Viernes para ser mas exactos. Mas bello día no podía ser, pues estábamos a pleno mes de primavera y la flores estaban floreciendo cada vez más. Yo me encontraba como siempre en la universidad, estudiando para que mi carrera de medico saliera a flote, que ironía, yo que desde chiquita pensé que iba a ser comerciante, vaya destino deplorable Estaba en una banca tranquila, estudiando para un examen que tendría la próxima semana, pues con ese bendito examen decidiría si ya era capaz de poder una gran medico. Me encontraba muy concentrada, cuando empiezo a sentir a una presencia por detrás,pero oh oh!...cuan fue mi sorpresa al saber que es mi ex-mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sakura-chan!-grito a todo pulmón

-Naruto!-le reproche – no ves que estoy tratando de estudiar no me puedo concentrar con un rubio gritando a todo lo que den sus pulmones-lo mire con reproche.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan es que no te había visto en todo el día – contesto mientras se rascaba la nuca - ademas tenia que contarte algo muy importante!-menciono

-¿Qué?¿Murió la cerda???- dije bromeando.

-No- contesto mientras reiamos juntos - por mas que quiera no-dijo parando de reirse- voy a tener una cita con Hinata Hyuuga!-exclamo.

-En serio!-me sorprendi - que paso? Cuando paso? Que te dijo???- le pregunte curiosa. No todos los dias 2 de tus mejores amigos se ponen en una cita y menos cuando el novio el un idiota.

-Calma, calma Sakura-chan - me tranquilizo - te lo contare todo solo con una condición…-sonrió de manera zorruno, de esas que solo el puede hacer.

-Cual es?- pregunte curiosa.

Siguió sonriendo – que vayas a una doble cita conmigo y con el dobe-finalizo

-Quien?- pregunte sin entender a quien se referia-

-Al dobe de Sasuke-baka!-grito/menciono-

-No, no lo conozco- conteste- pero..al menos que sea guapo Naruto. La ultima vez que tuve una doble cita fue cuando eras novio de Yume y créeme el tipo que según tu estaba guapo termino siendo uno feo, flacucho y con acne, y encima de todo termino mojando mi vestido favorito…-conteste con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Te prometo que este es muy guapo. Con tan solo decirte que tiene muchas fans te diría mucho- sonrió –además de que es soltero, tal ves tendrías una oportunidad- dijo mientras me daba unos leves codazos.

-OK.- suspire- iré pero solo por que eres mi mejor amigo y te aprecio mucho… además de que Hinata es mi amiga haría lo que fuera por uds.-

-Sakura-chan, gracias!!-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-De nada pero!!!...Ahora cuéntame como fue que tu y Hinata decidieron salir-

-Pies todo empezó con….- y así fue contándome sobre como Hinata y el decidieron darse una oportunidad. Mas bonita pareja no podría ser. Ahora tenia que prepararme para mañana, Sabado. Y creanme que fue un dia muy laaaaargo.

-

-

-

-

**Sabado**

Era Sábado, el día de la bendita doble cita, ese día vería a mi "pareja" mientras Naruto y Hinata se irían a no se donde, estaba muy tranquila, llevaba un camisón de tirantes verde que se apretaba el busto y el resto del camisón era holgado, traía unos jeans entubados, y unos converse negro que combinaban con mi ropa, iba levemente maquillada pues no necesitaba nada, llevaba alguna que otra pulsera o collar de diferente forma, y colores. Llevaba una hora esperando, ese idiota, cuando haría su aparición?. Estaba por irme cuando a lo lejos veo a Naruto tomado de la mano con Hinata y un pelinegro que no alcanzo a ver muy bien que digamos.

-Sakura-chan!!!!-grita como de costumbre- Gomen por la tardanza!!!-dijo ya mas cercas de mi- es que el dobe se retraso.

-Seguro que ese "dobe" no seras tu??-le dije bromeando

-Sakura-chan!- lloriqueo

-Va-vamos Na-naru-to-kun n-o te pon-pongas tris-te. Vamos a dis-frutar el día- menciono Hinata que iba bien vestida. Unos pescadores blancos, una camisa de tirantes morada, y unos zapatillas sin tacón.

-De acuerdo Hinata-chan-respondió con voz alegre- OH! por cierto, Sakura-chan te presento a Sasuke-baka, Sasuke-baka te presento a Sakura-chan – "presento" Naruto mientras nos señalaba como si fuéramos un producto nuevo.

-Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno…-le estire la mano.

-Sasuke Uchiha – respondió este secamente sin siquiera aceptar mi saludo o cualquier otra cosa.

*Wow!! Es muy guapo! – pensé- pero es muy frió el tio. Nota personal: Nunca más aceptar una doble cita por parte de Naruto*

-OK vamos primero a la feria!- grito emocionado.

-Eh? – saliendo de su ensoñación- Ah! si claro!- exclame emocionada.

-

-

-

-

"_Fue ahí donde mi historia de desamor empezó y lo peor de todo, es que no paro sino que cambio mi vida, y le dio una vuelta de 360º grados. Y aun así lo seguía amando, y mi amor fue creciendo conforme los pasos de los días…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-Sakura-chan apurate que te estas atrasando!-grito Naruto mientras se formaba en una fila.

-Hmp- "contesto" Sasuke- vamos que si no el dobe va a estar jodiendo todo el dia-me lanzo una mirada y semi sonrio.

-O-ok - me sonroje y voltie la mirada - vamos!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Si, definitivamente mi corazon se rompio en pedazos y yo no pude evitarlo, pues estaba perdidamente enamorada y yo...ni siquiera lo sabia"_

**

* * *

**

**Buuuuuenoopp.... n.n**

**¿Que les parecio? La mera verdad es que estaba inspirada y pues decidi hacer una historia tragica, ok ya se que no es nada nuevo...U.U pero denle una oportunidad!!:D porfaaa!!!;) avisen si les gusto!! es mi 2do fic!! pero igual es muy bonita la historia!!! :DD**

**Acepto sugerencias, opiniones, criticas, de todo!:$**

**Dejen reviews!!:D**

**KiSS!  
n.n**


End file.
